


Puppy Love

by peachypunk



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Billy can't stop touching Steve's hair, Collars, Dom/sub, Leashes, M/M, Puppy Play, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25082404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachypunk/pseuds/peachypunk
Summary: 5 times Billy thought Steve acted like a puppy and the +1 time Steve admitted he did too
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 9
Kudos: 168





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [been crawling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21167495) by [kate_button](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_button/pseuds/kate_button). 



> this was 100% just an excuse for me to write puppyplay
> 
> so incredibly inspired by @kate_button's Been Crawling series, @wrecked_fuse's art, and by me watching way too much amateur puppy play porn during the quarantine

1.

It started innocently enough.

“Jesus, Harrington, you’re like a goddamn puppy” Billy says as he throws the Camaro in park, side-eyeing the way Steve shifts animatedly in his seat. 

He’d been squirmy the whole trip, constantly checking his phone and running his fingers through his hair and bouncing his leg- all his pent up energy spilling over in his obvious excitement to see the kids and everyone again- until Billy told him to _cut it the fuck out_. 

“Fuck off. I haven’t been back since last semester.” Steve says, unbuckling his seatbelt and opening the car door. Billy just shakes his head and rolls his eyes. 

“Whatever, just don’t-” Billy winces as the passenger door slams shut, “-slam my _car door, asshole_!” He shouts after him, glaring as Steve sticks his tongue out at him.

Billy huffs and taps out a cigarette. He puts it in between his lips and lights up, watching through the windshield as Steve jogs over to happily greet the nerds. 

2.

Billy is already halfway sober by the time he tracks down Steve. The man in question is sprawled out on the couch in the smoky basement of _somebody’s_ house party. Billy wasn’t quite sure whose exactly; he’d lost track after they hit up the third one on the block and he took all those Jager bombs. 

“Hey, Harrington,” Billy says, clapping Steve on the shoulder. Steve tilts his head, craning his neck to look up and over the back of the couch, dark unfocused eyes lighting up when he sees who it is. 

“Billy!” He says happily, reaching up with a rogue hand and gesturing loosely, before the blonde bats his hand away.

“I gotta go, man, I have an 8AM tomorrow.” Billy says as Steve stares at him dopily, his eyes flicking, distractedly, to Billy’s blonde curls. He reaches up again, all loose-limbed and open, and Billy sets his jaw and catches Steve’s wrists in a firm grip. 

“Hey! I’m telling you so you take a fucking Uber,” Billy says pointedly, wrestling Steve’s hands up and out of the way as Steve sits up, leaning against the back of the couch as he drunkenly tries to tug out his grip.

“And so you _don’t_ drunk dial me at 4am for a ride,” Billy bites out, squeezing Steve’s wrists hard in warning. Steve lets out an honest to god _whine_ but seems to give up, slumping over the back of the sofa with a defeated huff.

Billy raises an eyebrow. “Jesus, Harrington, how hard did you go tonight?” He asks, a smirk tugging at his lips. He gives Steve’s wrists another squeeze and then releases them. Steve groans and folds his arms on top of the couch, resting his forehead on them briefly before he looks up at Billy, all pink-cheeked and glassy-eyed. 

“Not _that_ hard,” He slurs, “I’m barely drunk,” He states and then his head drops again. Billy hums, watching as Steve shifts absentmindedly, all high and sleepy, and resists the urge to grab him again. He would love to tug Steve back up by his wrists and see just what “barely drunk” is. He kind of wants to see if he could make Steve stumble over the couch. Kind of wants to see if Steve would kiss him.

“Don’t you have a class tomorrow morning?” He asks instead. Steve whines again, pitifully, shoulders practically coming up to his ears. Billy laughs and lets his hand drop softly on the back of Steve’s neck where his skin is too warm and a little sweaty. He squeezes lightly, watching closely as the other man relaxes with a small sound. He never knew Harrington was so tactile until they started, well, whatever the hell they were.

“I can give you a ride back now, if you want?” Billy offers, rubbing his thumb absentmindedly over the spot just behind Steve’s ear, “You can be a good boy and go to class for once.” He teases. Steve sucks in a breath and turns his head to the side, squinting up at him. Billy can see Steve’s throat working as he swallows hard, tongue darting out to wet his lips. 

“M’good,” Steve manages to get out. Billy nods and scritches his fingers along Steve’s hairline. He watches, fascinated, as the other man goes practically boneless below him, eyes fluttering shut as he melts into the sofa with a sigh. 

Billy pulls away, ignoring the way Steve blinks his eyes back open. “You’re fucking weird, Harrington.” Billy says, shaking his head a little, “ _Don’t_ call me.” He warns, before he pushes off the sofa and heads towards the stairs, glancing back to see Steve nuzzle into a couch cushion, and then he’s gone.

3.

Billy lets out a grunt when Steve digs his teeth into the same spot on his neck again, a sharp ache that goes right to his dick, and Billy’s fingers tighten on the other man’s hip. Steve laves over the bite before he pulls back with a triumphant sound, leaning back on his heels as he surveys his handiwork. Billy stretches out lazily on the bed, fully nude and cock hard against his belly, as he lets Steve take in all the bite marks and bruises he's left on his skin. 

He’d been surprised, the first time, at how fun Steve was in bed like this. All rough and tumble kisses and playful bites between the moans and breathless laughs. Always wanting to touch everywhere, eager for anything and everything Billy would let him have. For what Billy would give him. 

“Fuck, you’re so hot.” Steve groans and leans back down to nuzzle his neck, thigh slipping between Billy’s legs. Billy can’t help the way he grinds up against the pressure, it’s been hours since they started making out in Steve’s bed.

“Not so bad yourself, Pretty Boy” Billy manages to get out, wrapping his hand in the front of Steve’s shirt and tugging him up to kiss him hungrily. He grips Steve’s jaw tight and tilts his head so he can kiss him better, relishing in the pretty sounds Steve makes. 

Billy breaks the kiss with a smug smile, running his tongue over his teeth when Steve tries to follow his mouth. Billy tightens his hold in Steve’s shirt, all too aware of Steve’s dick, hot and hard, pressing into his thigh. Steve makes a noise and swallows hard, watching Billy with dark eyes.

Billy gives him a cocky grin and tugs at his shirt again, guiding him down to his chest. Steve goes easily, head dropping to press a kiss right above Billy’s nipple. Billy releases his shirt and threads his fingers through Steve’s hair. 

Steve glances up at him and tugs at Billy’s necklace with his teeth playfully before moving on, nosing down the trail of hair on his stomach. He licks at Billy’s hipbone and presses a kiss to the crease of his thigh before he turns his head to nuzzle his dick. 

“Yeah, come on,” Billy grunts and tightens his grip in Steve’s hair, hips rocking up. Steve noses under Billy’s cock, tongue darting out to lap at his balls. Billy bites his lip, spreading his legs as Steve wriggles in-between them, moaning as Steve licks, hot and wet and teasing, over his balls and the base of his cock. 

Billy’s hips jerk up involuntarily as his breathing starts to get heavy, dick aching and dripping precome onto his stomach. He tugs at Steve’s hair, nails scritching against his scalp lightly, and Steve moans, pulling back to glance up at him before leaning back in and finally wrapping his lips around the head of Billy’s cock.

“Fuck yeah,” Billy groans and throws his head back on the pillow, relaxing his grip in Steve’s hair as his hips twitch up into the warm, wet heat of Steve’s mouth. Steve moans around him, taking him deeper, as his hand wraps around the rest of Billy’s length.

Steve bobs his head, sucking him expertly as Billy pants underneath him and shoves up onto his elbows to watch. Steve is so pretty like this, like his mouth was /made/ for it, and Billy groans at the sight. He tangles his fingers in Steve’s hair again before petting his fingers through it.

“Can I fuck your mouth?” He chokes out and Steve pulls off, looking up at him and panting, mouth open and tongue poking out slightly. Billy stares at him, transfixed, hand slipping out of his hair to cup his jaw, thumb brushing over the corner of his mouth. Steve’s eyes flutter shut and he shivers slightly before he nods.

Billy lets his hand fall away as he rearranges them slightly, planting his feet underneath himself as Steve gets on all fours between his thighs. Steve leans down and then pauses, shifting on his knees before he reaches out and grabs Billy’s hand, placing it back in his hair. Billy exhales hard and pushes his fingers through it as Steve ducks his head and takes him into his mouth again.

Billy lets him work up to a steady rhythm again, hips twitching up as he watches Steve drool and squirm and rock his hips into nothing as he sucks him off. It shoots heat up his spine and Billy fists Steve’s hair, making him freeze and look up at Billy through his lashes. 

Billy keeps tight hold on him as he slowly rocks his hips forward, inching his cock deeper into Steve’s mouth. Steve relaxes around him, closing his eyes, and Billy grunts, biting his lip as he thrusts harder, heat pooling in his stomach as he gets closer to the edge. Steve squirms desperately as Billy thrusts faster, his cock brushing the back of Steve’s throat but Steve just _takes it_ , swallowing around him as Billy swears.

“Fuck, good boy,” Billy praises, head falling back as he groans raggedly, gripping Steve’s hair tight as he fucks his mouth. Steve moans desperately around him, the humming sensation shooting sparks up his back and Billy sucks in a breath and pulls Steve back until just the head of his dick is in his mouth before he’s coming hard across Steve’s tongue.

Billy collapses back on the bed, relinquishing his grip, and breathes hard, maybe seeing stars as Steve pulls off him and swallows. He ducks his head to kiss Billy’s hip before he bounces back up, hovering above him on all fours, pink-cheeked and bruised lips smiling brightly, as his hips rock minutely.

“Yeah, yeah,” Billy breathes, sitting up with a grin to kiss him quick and smack his hip lightly. “Your turn. Flip over.” 

4\. 

Billy kicks off his boots angrily as the door shuts behind him. Fuck classes and work and the fucking bitch who nearly rear-ended his Camaro in the parking lot. 

He tugs off his jacket and tosses it on the couch, eyeing Steve’s bedroom door. He’d love to go raid Steve’s stash and light up. Maybe convince Steve to take a break from studying or whatever the fuck and smoke up with him. Maybe convince Steve to blow him. 

Whatever. He needs a goddamn drink.

Billy walks into the kitchen and opens the fridge. He blinks.

“Harrington!” Billy barks out and slams the fridge door closed. He runs a hand through his hair and looks around the kitchen, seeing red when he spots two empties near the sink. 

“Hey,” Steve says from behind him and Billy whips around. Steve’s hair is wild and he’s wearing too short gym shorts and what must be one of Billy’s sweaters from how it’s slightly too big on him and the curl of heat in Billy’s chest at the sight just makes him even more irritated. “I didn’t think you were-” Steve starts but Billy cuts him off swiftly.

“Did you drink my fucking beer, Harrington?” He bites out and Steve blinks at him, eyebrows knitting together before realization dawns on his face.

“Shit. I didn’t think you-” Steve says, but Billy is already pushing into his space. 

“How many times do I have to say not to touch my shit?” Billy seethes. 

“Maybe you shouldn’t keep your shit in _my_ fridge,” Steve shoots back and then winces as Billy’s gaze goes murderous. “That isn’t what I meant-” Steve yelps as Billy crowds him into the wall, grunting as his back hits the surface hard.

Billy glares at him, chest to chest, jaw set and fists clenching and unclenching at his sides. Steve stares right back, chin up and unfazed. 

“Billy,” He says slowly, “I didn’t think you would be-”

“Stop,” Billy grits out, closing his eyes and forcing a couple deep breaths. He doesn’t do this anymore. He doesn’t get into fights or punch some dude’s lights out to settle a score. He definitely doesn’t hit Steve. 

Steve waits him out. He’s good like that. 

Billy opens his eyes and Steve’s lips part as if he’s going to start back up again, so Billy shoves off the wall hard and storms into the living room.

He grabs his jacket and rips his pack of smokes and his lighter out from the pocket, lighting one and taking a merciful drag as he snatches his shoes. He sits on the couch heavily, cigarette perched between his lips as he unlaces his boots with jerky motions. 

The cushion next to him dips under Steve’s weight, but he ignores it, focused on getting his shoes on and laced back up so he can get the fuck out of there. Seconds tick by, but Steve doesn’t say anything, just stays put by Billy’s side. 

Billy can feel Steve’s eyes on him and it puts him even more on edge, movements becoming agitated as he pulls on his other boot. When Steve shifts closer to him, Billy finally snaps, ripping his cigarette out of his mouth as he turns towards him.

“The fuck are you staring at, Harrington?” He asks, eyes bright and angry and demanding as he watches the other man kneeling next to him. Steve tilts his head and gives Billy the biggest, saddest eyes as Billy takes a drag from his smoke. 

“Please don’t be mad at me,” Steve says. Billy shoots him an unimpressed look and blows smoke in his face. Steve wrinkles his nose as the smoke tickles it and shakes his head a little. “I’m sorry, okay! I was going to swing by the store before you came over to get more beer and snacks and shit. I just lost track of time.” 

Billy stares at him for a second before he rolls his eyes and goes back to lacing up his boots, albeit with steadier hands this time. He’s just about done when Steve hooks his chin over his shoulder and pouts up at him, giving him those big, pleading eyes again. 

Billy shakes his head a bit and finishes tying his shoe. “Your puppydog eyes ain’t going to work on me, Harrington,” He says, leaning forward to stub out his cigarette in the ashtray on the coffee table before sitting back. Steve follows him, a warm weight against his side, making a little sound and pressing closer once Billy settles.

“But I had plans for tonight,” Steve complains, tilting his head to nuzzle into Billy’s neck. 

“That right?” Billy asks and he’s still kind of pissed, but it’s hard to stay mad when Steve starts to kiss down his neck. 

Steve nods, cheek rubbing against Billy’s shirt as he presses kisses across Billy’s throat. “I was going to get us alcohol,” Steve says as Billy’s head tilts back to give him better access, “And pizza,” He continues, sliding a hand across Billy’s middle to rest at his belly. He nips at Billy’s collarbone and laves away any sting with his tongue. 

Billy sighs and he can feel Steve grin against his skin. “And I was going to get those chips you like from that shitty store on the corner.” Steve tells him, trailing his nose up until he can kiss the square of his jaw. Billy hums and glances over at him through half-lidded eyes. 

“Some plan,” He says, placing his hand over Steve’s and squeezing lightly. Steve’s eyes light up and he nods quickly.

“Mhm and then I was going to seduce you.” Steve tells Billy matter-of-factly and then licks a hot, wet stripe up Billy’s cheek. It startles a laugh out of Billy, all loud and happy and bright. He shoves at Steve’s shoulder, pushing him away playfully as the other man giggles. 

“Get off of me, Harrington” He says and stands up, jerking his head to the door, “Come on, we’re getting out of here and you’re buying me beer.” Billy says. Steve gets off the couch, still laughing, and a bit bright-eyed and breathless.

“And none of that cheap shit this time.” Billy adds, reaching out to mess up Steve’s hair as he passes.

5.

“Want the last hit?” Steve offers, leaning forward slightly. 

Billy plucks the joint from his hand, taking a long drag. He watches as Steve runs his fingers through his hair, rubs his eye with the back of his hand, and shakes his head a bit before slouching back against the couch. Billy laughs out the smoke, leaning forward as he stubs out the joint on the ashtray. 

“What?” Steve asks, narrowing his eyes even as a smile spreads across his face. Billy shakes his head, chuckling, and leans back. Steve taps him with a socked foot and Billy just side-eyes him with a lazy smile.

“What’s so funny, Hargrove?” Steve asks again, using his foot to push at Billy playfully with each word. “Share with the class,” He demands.

“Nothing, Harrington,” Billy says, grabbing his ankle and shoving his leg away. Steve lets out a bright laugh and sits up, reaching out to push him, but Billy deflects his hands, laughing as Steve tackles him.

They wrestle for a while, each trying to get the upper hand as they grab at limbs and clothes, laugh breathlessly as they tumble off the couch. Billy wins in the end, legs bracketing Steve’s hips as he pins his wrists to the floor and holds him there. Steve lets his head thunk against the carpet as he gives up easily, tongue poking out a bit as he pants. Billy grins down at him, taking in the bright eyes and flushed cheeks of the man below him. Billy presses Steve’s wrists harder into the carpet. 

“Stay,” He says, shooting Steve a meaningful look and the other man just nods. Billy slowly releases his hands and, once he’s confident Steve won’t move, reaches up to gently push Steve’s hair back and away from his face. He trails a knuckle down Steve’s jaw as he sits back and Steve is watching him through half-lidded eyes, hands still pressed into the carpet beside him.

“Good boy” Billy pats his chest and he can see the way Steve swallows hard, breath picking up again as he shifts under Billy’s weight. Billy shoots him a wicked grin. 

“Yeah? Are you a good boy?” Billy teases, running his palm down Steve’s chest and tweaking a nipple through his shirt, making Steve gasp and squirm under him. Billy can feel him getting hard and he gives Steve a knowing look, running his tongue over his teeth cockily.

Billy hums and rolls his hips back, making Steve pant, fingers clenching into fists against the carpet. Billy drags his hands over Steve’s chest, caressing his pecs and running his nails down his cloth covered sides as Steve wriggles under him, body warm and excited between his thighs. 

“Such a good boy,” Billy praises, petting over Steve’s belly and he can feel the way Steve’s dick jumps in arousal. “You really like this don’t you?” He teases, grinding against Steve slowly and watches as Steve whines and tries to rut up helplessly. 

“Stay,” Billy says warningly and Steve shivers and groans, but stills underneath him. Billy gets a hand up under his shirt, smiling as he rakes his nails across Steve’s stomach and then smoothes his hand over the skin, taking in every soft noise and tiny move Steve makes. 

“Good boy,” Billy says, voice indulgent and then cocks his head, “Good _puppy_ ,” He says and Steve goes still, gaze snapping to him in an instant even as his dick stays rock hard. 

The moment stretches between them in silence as they stare at each other, but then in a blink, Steve is looking away like he can’t bear to look at Billy anymore and moves to sit up, elbows propped underneath himself as his cheeks grow pink. Billy moves on instinct, hand coming to the center of Steve’s chest and pressing him back down.

“Billy-” Steve grits out as he moves to get back up again. 

“It’s what you want, isn’t it?” Billy challenges and pushes him back down. 

“Fuck you,” Steve spits, but there isn’t any real venom behind it and Steve’s still not quite meeting Billy’s eyes, so Billy decides to throw caution to the wind. He thumbs over Steve’s collarbone.

“Hey, I’m just saying, you can have it, you know?” He says softly, staring down at Steve until the other man finally looks back at him. “If you want it.” Billy offers.

+1

Steve can feel the leather against his throat as he swallows, its persistent weight making him simultaneously restless and relaxed, a strange duality as he scrolls mindlessly on his phone. He had gotten ready and put on his collar when Billy texted him a half hour ago and now the anticipation was nice and fizzy under his skin. 

A thrill goes down his spine when he hears the door open behind him and the telltale sound of his boyfriend’s boots on the hardwood. Steve sits up as the footsteps get closer and suddenly Billy is leaning over the back of the couch.

“Hey,” Billy says, eyes raking over the collar before he kisses Steve quick, “I got something for you.” He says as Steve hums and twists to face him better. 

“Yeah?” Steve says, eyes flicking to the paper bag in Billy’s hand. Billy nods and trails a finger over the soft leather of Steve’s collar. 

“Someone’s ready to play, huh?” Billy teases, hooking his finger through the ring on the front and pulling lightly. The motion goes straight to Steve’s dick, making his dick jerk in his shorts. He’s been half-hard for what feels like forever. He nods and licks his lips, letting Billy draw him in.

“Good,” Billy rumbles next to his ear and then kisses him again, hard and hot and sweet, before he pulls away, watching amusedly as Steve tries to follow his mouth. “Good boy” Billy murmurs offhandedly as he ruffles Steve’s hair and sets the bag down. The words make Steve exhale shakily. He never gets used to the way it goes straight to his dick. 

Steve turns his head and nuzzles into Billy’s palm, drawing Billy’s attention back to him. Billy chuckles and pats Steve’s cheek. “Yeah, come on,” Billy says jerking his head, “I have plans for us tonight.” He says and Steve’s heartbeat picks up as he gets off the couch and walks around to join him. 

Billy steps toward him, dragging his fingers down Steve’s chest and belly, leaving a trail of sparks on Steve’s skin, to hook his fingers around the waistband of Steve’s shorts. “Tell me if it’s too much,” He says and snaps Steve’s waistband when Steve nods.

“Down,” Billy says, snapping and pointing to the floor in front of him. Steve’s cheeks burn as he sinks to his knees, head buzzing and dick so hard as he looks up through his lashes at his boyfriend. Billy smiles and runs both of his hands through Steve’s hair, stepping closer. 

“Hi puppy,” Billy says, ruffling the dark hair before moving lower, bending down to caress him all over, rubbing and petting over Steve’s shoulders and chest, letting his nails run over Steve’s ribs lightly. Steve’s breath hitches, sinking into the touch and attention. 

Billy straightens back up. “I got something for you,” He repeats, watching as Steve perks up a little and glances at the bag, fully interested now. Billy can’t resist ruffling his hair again before he reaches back to grab whatever is in the bag. Steve shifts, restless, and presses forward to nuzzle the front of Billy’s jeans. He can feel how hard the blonde is through the denim, but Billy just chuckles and gently shoves his head away.

“Not yet, puppy” Billy says and then dangles a thin, black strip of leather in front of him. A leash. As soon as Steve registers what it is, he makes a little whining noise as heat pools in his belly and his skin tingles with anticipation. They’d talked about this before, kind of, but Steve never really thought Billy would actually _get one_.

“Yeah?” Billy says, voice low and turned on, as he winds and unwinds the leash around his hand, and Steve nods sharply. He can’t stop staring at it. He feels like his heart is going to burst out of his chest and his dick is so hard that it _aches_. Billy smirks down at him.

“Are you going to be a good boy?” He asks and Steve nearly chokes on a groan. He quickly nods again, nails digging into his own thighs as he shifts, _wiggles_ , side to side. Billy nods back and then bends down again. Steve goes completely still, barely breathing as Billy hooks the leash to the ring on his collar with a _clink_ , cheeks flushing bright pink as he swallows hard.

“There,” Billy says, holding the leash loosely as he takes a step back to survey Steve. “There’s a good puppy,” He praises and Steve shudders, tongue darting out to wet his lips, and he feels like a live wire, bright and exposed, under Billy’s gaze. 

“You okay?” Billy asks and Steve sucks in a deep breath.

“Yeah,” He manages to get out, voice ragged with arousal. He rolls his shoulders, clearing his throat, and then looks up at Billy again, eyes dark and expectant. They share an intense look before Billy jerks his head towards their bedroom. 

“Let’s go play, puppy,” He says, tugging the leash a bit, and Steve’s heart skips a beat, dick throbbing as it finally hits him that Billy expects him to _crawl_. He’s frozen for a moment, processing it all, before Billy urges him with a quiet ‘come on,” and another gentle tug on the leash. 

Steve gets on shaky hands and knees, dick hard and heavy between his legs, with hot shame pooling in his belly and arousal prickling his skin as he crawls across the floor. He can feel Billy’s presence behind him, can feel the additional weight of the leash even if it's slack, and it makes Steve heady and light-headed.

Once Steve reaches the foot of their bed, a tug on the leash has him sitting back on his heels. Billy drapes himself over Steve’s back, pressing hot kisses the back of his neck and petting down his sides. Steve tilts his head back to give him better access, groaning. He’s so turned on it’s unreal. Billy presses a kiss behind his ear, before he snaps again and points to the bed.

“Up.” He commands and Steve clambers onto the bed, leash dragging behind him. He twists to look over his shoulder when Billy groans. 

“You look so hot like that,” Billy says, stripping his shirt off and tossing it to the side and then palming his cock through his jeans. He walks around to the side of the bed, yanking open the bedside drawer and rummages around in it before he tosses a bottle of lube onto the bed and gets on.

Steve leans in to kiss him roughly, humming into it as Billy grabs the leash again, pulling it taut and making his collar dig into his skin as he nips at Billy’s mouth. Steve drops his head, pulling against the leash as he kisses down Billy’s throat, sucking marks into the juncture of his neck as Billy grunts and moans. Suddenly, he’s being tugged away by his leash in a way that makes him gasp and Billy kisses him hard. 

“I wanna eat you out,” Billy pants into his mouth, “Get you all ready for me.” He says and Steve nearly groans at the words. He doesn’t even respond, just flops onto his belly and tries to resist grinding into the mattress, as his boyfriend laughs breathlessly. Steve shakes his hips, eager and so fucking ready, and Billy groans again.

“You’re killing me, pretty boy,” He says, swatting at Steve’s ass, before he grabs the waistband of Steve’s short and peels them down his legs. Steve hisses as his bare cock rubs against the rough sheets and then Billy’s hands are on him again, groping his ass and smacking it lightly. Steve pushes his hips back, wiggling his hips eagerly again, and gasps when Billy finally licks a hot, wet stripe against his hole. 

“Stay,” Billy murmurs before he dives back in, lapping at Steve’s hole and making him groan, going hot all over as sparks shoot up his spine. Billy’s mouth is wicked, tongue flicking over his rim and pushing inside. Steve lets his head drop and he can’t help rocking back into the slick sensation, moaning when Billy smacks his thigh in retaliation. 

Steve is dimly aware of a plastic _click_ and then Billy is pulling away. Steve lets out a little whine at the loss, but it quickly turns into a loud moan as a lubed finger slowly pushes into him. 

“That’s it, puppy,” Billy says, voice rough and dark, as he slides a soothing hand up Steve’s back. Steve makes an unintelligible sound and presses back against the finger, hyper aware of the leash sliding across his shoulders and Billy’s tight grip on his hip.

A second finger teases at his rim and Steve groans, looking over his shoulder as he tilts his hips back. Billy catches his gaze, eyes wide and dark, and he raises an eyebrow. Steve nods breathlessly and Billy slowly pushes another finger in, watching as Steve arches his back and hisses at the slight burn. 

Billy pauses for a second, thumb stroking over his hip, before he starts to move his fingers, thrusting them into Steve slowly to get him nice and loose. Steve relaxes into the sensation, getting a hand down between himself and the mattress to stroke his dick in time with Billy fingering him. He yelps when Billy changes the angle slightly and drags his fingers right over his prostate.

“Oh fuck,” Steve moans and rocks back against the fingers. Billy drags his fingers against that spot in a tease until Steve is squirming and desperate, panting as he tries to get them to go deeper, faster, _anything_.

“Billy,” Steve begs, dick aching, and he sounds _wrecked_. 

“Yeah,” Billy pants and then he’s removing his fingers and hauling Steve back up by his hips onto all fours. He leans over Steve’s back, running his fingers up his sides, and kisses right above Steve’s collar. It makes Steve’s heart flip in his chest and he turns his head so they can kiss, long and sweet, before Billy pulls away again.

There’s a rustling sound and Billy’s muttered cursing as he kicks off his tight jeans before Billy is back on him, dick hard and pressed against Steve’s ass as he litters kisses down Steve’s spine. Steve shivers and squirms again, trying to grind back against him, and his cock jumps when Billy grabs the leash again, winding it around his hand as he moves back.

There’s another click of the lube bottle and then he can feel the leather leash in Billy’s hand as he pets at Steve’s hip. Steve bites his lip and arches his hips back until he feels the head of Billy’s cock press against his entrance.

“Good boy,” Billy praises and Steve’s breath catches as more sticky lube is dribbled over his hole. Then Steve is gasping and gripping the bed sheets tight as Billy presses in, slow and smooth and overwhelming, until he bottoms out and Steve groans at how _full_ he feels, how much it aches so good for Billy to be inside of him.

He can feel, rather than hear, Billy breathing hard behind him, but he gives Steve a second to adjust before he starts rocking his hips slowly, forcing tiny moans and gasps from Steve’s lips as he moves. The initial burn fades quickly as Billy starts to thrust, sending sparks up his spine, and Steve starts to rock his hips back to meet the thrusts.

He groans loudly and starts to drop his head, but a quick tug on his collar forces him back up, leash taut and makes his collar dig into his throat as he pants, Billy’s thrusts getting harder as his fingers dig into Steve’s hip. 

“Fuck, so good for me, puppy,” Billy grits out as he works up to a steady rhythm, the sound of skin slapping between them as they grunt and moan. Steve’s dick throbs, precome drooling out of the head, and he reaches down to stroke himself, but Billy bats his hand away.

“Not yet,” He orders and Steve whimpers, letting his fist fall back to the mattress and grinds back against Billy’s cock and clenching around him, making his boyfriend grunt loudly and swear. The leash suddenly jerks him back, hard enough to make Steve’s fingers scramble on the sheets, collar digging into his throat and cutting off his breath for a second, before he’s forced up onto his knees.

Billy’s arm snakes around his chest from behind and holds him tight and he thrusts up into Steve, slow and deep, making Steve whine as it finally angles to hit his prostate, moan forced out of him as he sees stars. Billy nuzzles at his neck, biting at the juncture where his throat meets his shoulder, and Steve reaches up to keep him there, grinding down to take Billy even deeper. 

Billy groans into his neck and pinches one of Steve’s nipples, making him jerk, and then pulls back with a final kiss to his collar to watch his dick disappear in Steve’s ass, giving him long, slow teasing thrusts. Steve whines and tries to roll his hips back desperately, but he can’t get any leverage with Billy’s hold on him. He throws his head back and pants, whimpering as his fingers clench and unclench into fists at his sides. 

“Need more, puppy?” Billy's voice rumbles into his ear and Steve shudders, nodding as he makes an affirmative sound. Billy manhandles him back down onto all fours, picking up the pace of his thrusts again as Steve scrambles to find his balance. 

Steve groans as each thrust grazes his prostate, making his stomach tighten as he gets closer and closer. Billy slides a hand up his back and tosses the leash aside to hook his fingers around the collar and push him down, making Steve’s stomach swoop and heat rush to his dick, face turned sideways in the sheets as Billy’s thrusts even harder. Steve groans into the mattress, hips stuttering as he teeters on the edge.

“Come on, puppy,” Billy grunts, hand finally coming around to stroke Steve’s dick and he barely touches him before Steve is coming so hard that he sees stars, nearly silent as his entire body shakes with orgasm.

“Fuck,” Billy groans, thrusts turning erratic as Steve clenches tight around him. He manages to thrust a few more times before he follows Steve over the edge, coming inside of him with a loud groan right next to his ear and then collapses on top of him, panting as they both start to come down from their high.

Steve nudges him after a bit and Billy groans as he rolls off of him, taking care to pull out slowly before splaying out on the bed and wiping his hand, covered in Steve’s come, on the sheets. Steve shifts a little, the sensation of Billy’s come dripping out of him still a little strange, but manages to lift his head when Billy reaches out to unclip the leash. Billy tosses it across the room and then tangles his fingers through Steve’s sweat dampened hair.

“So,” Billy says, still breathing a little heavy, “Leash was hot, right?” He asks, ruffling Steve’s hair, and Steve laughs. 

“Yeah, leash was hot.” Steve agrees, “Fuck.” He breathes out harshly and then pushes himself over to kiss Billy, soft and sweet, snuggling up to his boyfriend. He can already feel the good fucked out ache in his limbs and he’s ready to fucking pass out. Billy hums into the kiss and rubs his back absentmindedly. 

“You know,” Billy says, “I was thinking, for Round 2-” He starts but Steve’s sleepy laugh cuts him off.

“Shut up, Hargrove.” Steve murmurs and kisses him again.

**Author's Note:**

> haven't written in a while, so excuse the mess
> 
> leave me a comment if you liked :) thanks!


End file.
